


Classic Christmas (Sam's Playlist)

by sammichgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Dancing, Holidays, M/M, Music, Schmoop, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/pseuds/sammichgirl
Summary: Sam creates a mixed playlist for Dean, with ulterior motives in mind.





	Classic Christmas (Sam's Playlist)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2017 12DaysofWincestmas challenge, gifted to [deansmixtape](https://deansmixtape.tumblr.com/) who wanted to see how celebrating the holidays worked (or not) for Sam and Dean at various points in their lives.

 

Sam had been working for days to get the bunker’s PA system up and running.  Checking all the speakers and connecting wires had taken days – and doing it under cover because Dean couldn’t catch on to what was coming. 

Sending Dean on errands so he could test out the system in every room had been the hardest part, but he knew it was well worth the payoff.  Dean would want to try and escape the deluge that was coming, but there would be no escaping this.

He placed a lock he knew Dean wouldn’t be patient enough to pick on the media room door the morning he set his surprise in motion.  While making breakfast he whistled as he waited for the timer to start the music he’d picked – music that was programmed to play for no less than 24 hours, at a fairly loud volume, repeatedly.

Glorious classic Christmas tunes that Dean would absolutely _hate –_ well, aside from maybe one.  Music to make Dean bluster, his irritability growing, just until he was about to crack.  Then, Sam would sweep him into his arms and begin dancing with his brother lover, until that hardened green gaze turned soft, slightly out-of-focus and a smile showed off his pearly white teeth.  When Dean would finally gave in, his body relaxing into the dance as he took lead, his laugh filling the open air of the library, Sam would feel swept away.

He knew his idea was cheesy, romantic.  It was also a perfect plan.  They’d end the first run through of songs under the mistletoe – anything that happened after that was just a very merry coincidence.

(And if Dean secretly knew that Sam loved feeling like the belle of the ball, well, that was just proprietary information, best kept for such moments.)

 

  * [I’ve Got My Love To Keep Me Warm](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=84gX8NxP9SI) – Dean Martin
  * [Merry Christmas Baby](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xjS8vwB3DNg) – Otis Redding
  * [Santa Baby ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jFMyF9fDKzE)– Eartha Kitt
  * [Winterlude](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AmlKgQ7uCDg) – Bob Dylan
  * [Baby It’s Cold Outside](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=009kRJKf9rg) – Bing Crosby & Doris Day
  * [That Spirit of Christmas](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L7noNoxAfks) – Ray Charles
  * [Let It Snow](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XzZ_4njHC98) – Frank Sinatra
  * [I’d Like You For Christmas](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YbGTGQUGLhs) – Julie London
  * [Winter Weather](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EG9DA-dSu8Y) – Peggy Lee
  * [The Christmas Waltz](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NxuQx7eoEI8) – The Carpenters




End file.
